


Timestamp-May 2022

by TheWrongWriter



Series: 2017!Verse Reboot [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Bottoming from the Top, Graceplay/Soulplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Top Castiel, sexy fun times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWrongWriter/pseuds/TheWrongWriter
Summary: 2017!Verse timestamp-5 years after they bonded and Dean & Castiel still can't keep their hands off of each other.





	Timestamp-May 2022

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to put timestamps in for the 2017!verse, starting with the ones I previously posted to tumblr and adding new ones from there. I should have at least one new timestamp up every Monday. Enjoy!

Five years in, the ‘honeymoon stage’ should have been long over with, but Dean and Castiel still couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Cas’ insatiable curiosity never ceased to amaze Dean, whose insatiable desire for Cas’ body led to all sorts of fun and games in the bedroom (and in the Impala, in the garage, in the kitchen, in the living room…). Yeah, living with their family made it difficult at times, but it also meant there was no shortage of babysitters for little MJ.

Today was one of those days. Mary, Sam, and Gabriel had taken the toddlers into town for story time at the library and ice cream, followed by playtime at the park. The plan had been to give Dean and Cas some time to relax together after a particularly rough hunt. They had started hunting together more frequently without Sam and they were still finding their groove, causing some miscommunication and growing pains in their partnership. While neither man was injured, it had been rough and Dean was exhausted.

The plan had been to just chill out and watch some Netflix, enjoying the peace and quiet and each other’s company. Castiel had ditched his trench coat and blazer, rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt and loosening his tie. Dean toed off his boots and socks, leaning back on the couch and pulling his angel into his arms as he picked up the remote and started scrolling through shows and movies. Each movie Dean landed on excitedly was rebuked by Castiel’s frown. Ten minutes of indecision led to Cas coming up with a much better idea.

Castiel pushed a small amount of his grace into Dean through their bond, causing the man to fumble the remote in surprise. Dean side-eyed the smirking angel, then pushed the grace and some of his soul back through their bond. It’s a game they’d played often enough as Dean learned more about the bond between them. He didn’t have nearly as much finesse as Cas, but it was still a turn-on that they could share this with each other.

On the next grace push, Cas leaned in to kiss Dean, tugging on his soul at the same time. Dean groaned into his angel’s mouth. Dean pulled Cas in closer, keeping a hold of his grace while pushing more of his soul through the bond. It was almost like a high, making both men reckless with their mouths and hands. Dean practically ripped Cas’ shirt off him, making buttons fly everywhere. Meanwhile, Castiel used his angelic strength to literally rip Dean’s clothes off his body, leaving him naked and flushed. 

“Too many clothes, Cas,” Dean mumbled into Castiel’s mouth, trying and not succeeding in getting the angel’s pants off. With a dark chuckle and a wave of his hand, Cas was naked as well, leaving only his tie. They kissed each other with renewed vigor as their erections ground together, their hands grasping at each other’s bodies. In a skillful show of strength and agility, Dean wrapped his legs around Castiel and pulled them both into a sitting position, Dean riding Cas’ lap.

With a wicked grin, Dean cupped Cas’ face in his hands, pulling him in for a deep kiss at the same time he pulled on his grace, let it swirl through him like a warm whiskey. He ground his hips down, letting Cas’ erection slide along his crack, his precome creating a delicious friction. Castiel tugged on Dean’s soul again, letting it fill him in a lusty haze, feeling his hunter’s love and reverence for him mingle with his grace.

Castiel broke their kiss long enough to pull the tie from around his neck. Keeping eye contact with Dean, he reached around the man and used the tie to bind his wrists together. Dean gave him a saucy grin and said, “Cas, you kinky bastard,” making the angel laugh and kiss him again. With Dean’s hands secured behind his back, Cas ran his forefinger over the tip of Dean’s cock, gathering the precome welling there. He then reached around and pressed the slick digit against Dean’s entrance, making both of them shudder. He slowly worked Dean open, alternating between fingering his ass and swiping his fingers over his cock to use their own fluids to slick the way, never letting up the assault on his hunter’s mouth. 

Once Castiel was three fingers deep, he pulled them out, Dean whining slightly at the loss. One arm wrapped around Dean, Castiel pulled him forward enough so that he could guide his dick into Dean’s tight, hot hole. With the lack of proper lubrication, Cas took his time, not wanting to hurt his husband. Dean rocked back and forth until he was fully seated on Cas’ lap, giving himself a moment to adjust.

“Love you, angel,” he said, leaning his forehead against Cas’. In return, he received that gummy smile he loved so much and a replied, “and I, you, Dean.” 

Then Dean began to move. He started slowly, dragging soft moans from his lover. When Castiel egged him on by pushing more grace through their bond, Dean gasped and sped up, riding Cas just like he learned he liked it-short, fast strokes with a bit of a twist to his hips. Cas’ breathing sped to match the pace Dean was setting, pulling and pushing more through their bond, targeting Dean’s sensitive spots. Dean gasped and leaned back, letting Cas’ dick hit his prostate on each thrust.

The closer Castiel got to release, the more Dean felt as if he were being surrounded by Cas. He opened his eyes to gaze at his angel, only to see the phantoms of Cas’ wings behind him. With a final tug on Cas’ grace, he could see them solidly, feel them embracing him, and both men jerked and cried out their release. 

As they rode out their aftershocks, Cas once again caressed Dean’s face, kissing him with all the love he had for his husband. Husband. Castiel would never tire of that word, or the man who was his husband. Dean poured just as much love into the kiss before breaking away and staring at Castiel’s wings. He looked at Cas in confusion, who just smiled and said, “you have enough of my grace inside of you to see my wings now.”

Dean smiled at him and replied, “they’re gorgeous, just like the rest of you.”


End file.
